This invention relates to a suspension apparatus for a vehicle such as an automobile or a motor tricycle which is equipped with at least one unit of a pair of right and left wheels.
In a vehicle which is equipped with such a pair of right and left wheels, the body is tended to decline outwardly or to the other side of the turning center of the vehicle when it turns, due to centrifugal force. On the other hand, in a motorcycle, the turn is made while declining its body inwardly. In other words, the motorcycle makes a turn in its lean state. The present invention intends to decline a body of an automobile or a motor tricycle toward the turning center side while it turns, so that a driver of the automobile or the motor tricycle can enjoy the same sort of driving sense or feeling as that of the motorcycle.
One example of such a motor tricycle which can decline its body toward the turning center side when it turns is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai Tokkyo Koho) No. sho 54-25033. This motor tricycle has a pair of right and left front wheels and one rear wheel. The tricycle is designed as such that when it turns, a driver shifts his weight toward the turning center side resisting the centrifugal force in order to decline the vehicle body toward the turning center side. Since this motor tricycle is of a saddle type just as same as a common motorcycle, the driver can comparatively easily shift his weight to decline the vehicle body as described above. However, in the case of a common automobile where the driver sits on a seat, it is not necessarily an easy job for him to decline the vehicle body by shifting his weight.